


One More Present

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Presents, F/M, Omega Eileen Leahy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Eileen has an extra Christmas present for Sam, one that neither of them had been planning for.  She’s not sure how Sam’s going to react.





	One More Present

Christmas came and went.  The bunker was festive enough, but the holiday hadn’t been that big of a deal to the Winchesters before, so it wasn’t a huge thing this year either, even with their newly formed family.

After so much drama and craziness in their lives, both Sam and Dean had given in to what they both really wanted out of life: partners who would be there with them through thick and thin, partners who could help them hunt but also keep them grounded in the real world.

Dean and Donna had gotten together first, after they’d worked a case together and Donna had found herself going into heat.  She was ready to go home, hunker down, and work herself through it, but then Dean offered to help.  It wasn’t as though he hadn’t helped an Omega or two through their heats before, and it also wasn’t as though there weren’t feelings hidden deep below the surface that came forward the moment he smelled her…

The rest was history.

With Eileen, Sam knew the moment he met her that she was it for him.  Yes, Jessica had been it once as well; she was his first Omega, the one that he thought he’d be with for the rest of his life…  When that didn’t work out, Sam figured he would be a solo Alpha, not expecting anyone to live up to the memory of Jess.

When he’d first laid eyes on Eileen during that banshee hunt, he was a goner.

She was tough, she was smart.  She made him laugh and he wanted nothing more than to talk with her about anything and everything.

He kept his distance for a long time, thinking that she wasn’t interested in him, in dating, in mating.

It took one night of drinking games with the four of them for Dean to finally squeeze out of Sam and Eileen that they were both head over heels for each other and to  _just get a move on_!

Eileen moved into the bunker soon after that, regularly hunting with them or researching for other hunters using the extensive resources in the bunker.  Sam couldn’t have been happier having Eileen around all the time as a partner and lover. They were a team and couldn’t be beat.

So the holidays were a little more festive than the usual Winchester holidays, the four of them exchanging simple presents and drinking eggnog. They watched a few Christmas movies and hung mistletoe around, catching each other for kisses at random times of the day.

It was nice, but nothing too fancy.

That was why, a couple days after Christmas, Sam was surprised when Eileen came into the library with a present in hand, Santa’s smiling face on the outside and red and green tissue sticking out of the top of the bag.

“What’s that?” he asked and signed, wanting to clarify the gift.

Eileen gave him a half shrug, putting the bag down in front of him before perching on the table, signing as she spoke.  “You have one more present from me, Sam.  I hope you like it.”

Sam could hear and see the nervousness in her words, so he looked between her face and the bag a couple times before reaching for it.  His nostrils flared, the scent of nervous Omega almost overwhelming.  

Whatever this was, Eileen was scared of Sam’s reaction.  

He gave her knee a reassuring squeeze before pulling tissue paper out of the bag, finding a tissue wrapped object inside.  He held it in his hand, unrolling it slowly.

A white stick ended up in his palm.  Sam turned it and looked more closely, but the only thing he saw on it was a small screen with two pink lines across.

Sam’s eyes widened with realization.

“Eileen?” he said, his eyes finding hers once more.  He needed her to say it, not just give him the test.

“I’m pregnant, Sam,” she said, her eyes flushed with tears. Sam looked back down at the pregnancy test, seeing that it was clearly two lines: positive.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, immediately recognizing that Eileen’s scent was slightly different, that he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and cherish her even more than usual.

When he looked back up at her, the smile on his face was wider than any she’d ever seen before.  “A pup?” he asked, standing and pulling her into his arms.  He squeezed her tight against his chest, burying his nose into her neck.  She smelled like his, but she also smelled like  _mate_  and  _mother_.

He pulled back so that she could see his lips as he spoke.

“I love you so much, this is the best present I could ever have.”

Eileen sighed with relief, replying, “I love you, too.”

Sam looked down at her stomach, kneeling in front of her to place his large hands on her flat belly.  “Hey, pup, I’m your dad and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Even though Eileen couldn’t hear what Sam said or read his lips at that angle, she could tell by the look on his face how happy he was. She combed her fingers through his hair and smiled, realizing that her worry was unwarranted and she was the luckiest woman in the world with the best Alpha she could ever hope for.


End file.
